The Rebel Royal
by Phoenix Blast
Summary: Travel back to the First Annual Hunger Games, back to the first Tributes, the first careers, and the first Star-Crossed lovers. The Rebels fought all they could now the guards are taking their children to put into the Colosseum to fight to the death, They took Sync's family and his freedom, now they take his life as well.
1. Chapter 1

_Across the frost covered hills, past ranks of golden corn fields, galloped a roan stallion. Upon his back rode a hooded figure, hanging from his side was a silver sword, made from the best steel in the Panga Wilds. It would've been an extremely majestic scene if the stallion didn't trip going down the hill. The rider flew forward but it was out of his power to catch himself, he fell and smashing his face into the compact earth. His companions who rode behind him made no attempt to help him up because they both were too busy laughing._

Sync lied face down immensely shocked, he could hear Alalis and Drake snickering behind him, they had dismounted and now it seemed even the steeds were chuckling at him. It was a few minutes before he felt Bedatin's teeth grasping his shirt and lifting him to his feet, he stroked his steed before frowning at his companion. "Really guys it's not that funny."

Drake still snorting, walked over and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, it was annoying how much taller he was then he used to be Sync had once been the tallest in their merry band of misfits but now Drake was half a foot taller than he with Alalis quickly gaining height ever given day. "Actually, it was incredibly funny, so don't undies in a twist. Besides you and Bedatin are fine so lets get going before we miss dinner and your mother threatens to skin us alive."

Still glaring he sighed "Fine, but if you guys tell anyone, I know where you sleep"

"Yea, the rooms beside yours." Alalis muttered pulling his horse, Midas along side Bedatin and Drake's horse ,Phaho.

"Exactly you could be gone before anyone notices." Sync added heaving himself into the saddle.

"You wouldn't do that, you know your sister has a thing for me." Drake said rather matter-of-factly as he tightened Phaho's saddle bags.

He rolled his eyes, before reigning Bedatin forward into a steady trot "Hurry up if you do don't move the king's guards will come along and make you his slaves." he joked laughing to himself before pushing his horse into a gallop. It was seconds later that he heard the hoofbeats of their horses following suit.

_The horribly sad truth is that in a few hour all they ever know will be nonexistent. As they continue on their journey, I guess I should introduce them. Sync Niteryrus, Alalis Light, and Drake Quentiz, all three have been friends since they could remember, fighting side by side when their fathers left to fight the war against King Krin and Queen Lux. They were given the job to protect their home of Silsea Oak, a small village on the edge of what used the fallen state of Texas, 172 years years ago when the U.S had fallen under tactical war against Japan. Which caused the states to rebel against the president killing him and his family, and plunging them chaos, before completely destroying America, Canada and Mexico turning them into one big giant pile of rubble. Those left were forced under the control of the Kings turning them from a democracy to a monarchy, they killed thousands before the many who weren't okay with being ruled over by the royal family banded together creating a giant army of all races that marched towards a probable massacre, but they didn't stop they had too much to live for. The war continues but anyone could tell the rebels didn't stand a chance, the King had groups of his guards roaming the wastelands for those who had escaped his wrath. They burned, hung, and sliced up anyone one who dared go against him, but the Rebels continue to go against these horrors to protect those left behind._

ºøººøºøººøº

They arrived home mere seconds before the moment that would've marked them as late, it was very obvious the moment he approached the door that mom had made her famous stew the smell wafted underneath the door calling them forward. He opened the door slowly pushing against its heavy form, before peeking in, it was dim with the warm yellow light of the candle lit lanterns that hung on the walls like sleeping bats waiting to be woken. They quickly came in so that the dropping temperature wouldn't nip them in the buts, slipping their shoes, then lined them against the wall, Alalis flopped onto the old loveseat in horizontal to the door that at one time had been a startling white, but was now a dark brown. Exactly parallel to the couch was the small fireplace that kept the small house safe from the cold nights that Silsea Oaks is known for. Drake lied in front of the fireplace and was almost immediately out cold, so Sync continued forward, he found his mother stirring the stew in the kitchen he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek "Good day mom, where is Talia."

"Very good day darling, and she should be asleep in her room. You three are home late, what mischief am I going to have to answer to the elders." She said turning to look at him with that look that gave mothers power over their teenage sons.

Sync sat down at their old dining room table, but even so he was still only five feet from his mother so he decided to answer her question honestly "Really mom, we didn't do anything, I fell on my face on the way here and it took time for the idiots to stop laughing at me." he muttered pouting silently.

He heard her let out a light chuckle that made him smile, mom rarely laughed anymore since dad left to fight but that never stopped her from smiling. Sat down the spoon and walked over shaking her head slightly, she leaned down and pushed his hair away with her hand showing the giant bruise that was now forming. She smirked putting his hair back into place. "You get your clumsiness and your need to cause trouble from your father." She said licking her thumb and then tried to rub some dirt from his chin.

"Eww, Mom no." He nearly squealed as he tried to get away from her but to no avail, she then pulled her fingers through his shaggy crow hair. "Momma I'm not a baby anymore, I'm sixteen now, practically a man."

"Please you'll still be my baby boy when you're thirty." She added as she continued her assault on his baby curls that rested at the base of his skull, he heard a loud creak as the door to the hall of bedrooms opened, out slipped Talia in her favorite pink nightgown that used to mom's when she was younger.

"Ha ha , Sync is getting the Mothering treatment." She laughed pointing at mom who had just disposed of a extremely long blonde hair from his shoulder of course had been hers, she turned smiling at her.

"Watch it young lady you're next, when I'm done with your brother, now Talia go get the boys for dinner."

She turned muttering something about tangled hair, then walked through the living room door. Sync turned to look at Mom she had returned to stirring the stew but that wasn't what he was looking at, right next to the stove sat a white piece of paper on it he could see the ink was red. He stood carefully before walking over and carefully picked up the paper, It read

**"Hello Madam Niteryrus, We're are disappointed to inform you that the house you are currently living in has now been foreclosed to hold Guards of King Krin if you fail to abide by the foreclosure we will be forced to use violence. You must be out by dawn or you and your family will be taken."**

He stared at the paper stunned before looking over at his mother "Mom is this real?" She looked over at the letter he held in his hand.

"No honey just someone's idea of a joke."

Sync reread the not before setting it back on the counter, he shrugged of the feeling he had, and took his seat. Just moments later Drake, Talia, and Alalis walked through the door, poor Drake was pretty much dragging himself when he made it to his chair, Talia and Alalis took their seats as well. Mom served them bowls of steaming stew and a big chunks of bread before taking her seat too, they ate quietly, the warm silence barely stirred as they slirped from their spoons. Drake finished first, he stood, put his bowl in the sink, then kissed mom on the head, before dragging himself to his room. Him and Alalis finished next, he put his dish away, and kissed mom and Talia good night, before he too walked to bed. He walked down the hallway and into his room, closing the door behind him tightly, Sync stripped down to his boxers before crawling underneath his blankets and curling into a tight ball, he was asleep within seconds of doing so.

ºøººøºøººøº

_**He stood beside an old tree the leaves fell in the dead silence, Sync turned in time to see someone he knew well walking down the path away from the tree, he put his hand out and tried to scream his name. He must have heard something because he turned slightly, but what Sync saw wasn't at all what it used to be what he saw was a horribly burned face, the sides of his mouth had been cut to his ears, then sewn shut the only thing he saw that he recognized was his unnatural silver-grey eyes, the eyes they share. The man shook his head tears streamed down his extremely disfigured face, he had seen his horrified expression, tears continued to pour as from his belt he pulled his silver dagger he and Sync had brought them together, they were twin dagger, the man put the tip against the left side of his throat and sliced left to right.**_

_**Sync stood shocked he tried to move forward but he turned and found himself chained to the tree, the words built up in his chest and he let out the loudest scream possible**_

"_**DAD!"**_

He shot forward in bed his whole body extraordinarily hot, he stumbled out of bed only to find himself breathing in dregs heated smoke. His eyes stung badly but he kept moving, Sync had no comprehension of what was going on until he made his way to the door and put his hand against it. He yelped and jumped back, the hair on his hand was singed to the highest extent, he backed away even more he looked around, his room contained no windows all he could think about was his family that were probably still sleeping in their beds, he put some distance between himself and the door before taking a taking a run towards the door. The door shattered on impact, he couldn't stopped and ran right into the brick wall that made up the hallway, he heard a loud crack as his shoulder came into contact with the brick, Sync snarled before he started moving down the superheated walkway, he made it to Drake's room and broke down the door but when this one shattered, a fireball roared from the room he felt like his lungs were on fire, he coughed and found blood on his palm, he rubbed it on the wall, before he entered the room. Lying on the bed was the charred remains of Drake, his face froze in a scream, Sync felt tears submerge in his before they evaporated in the heat, he backed away shaking his head "Brother." he whispered before, turning away and running towards the door to the kitchen, he would've made it to if it wasn't for the fire touching the gas burners on the stove he was thrown backwards against the brick, the last thing he saw before losing consciousness was his little sister curled in a burnt ball under their dining room table.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Guard marched proudly dragging the limp bodies of rebel teens behind them, among them was a single soul who had lost everyone he loved just hours earlier, his left arm was badly burned, and his robes that once belonged to his father hung in rags around his body. Though he didn't know it yet he was headed towards his destiny, getting dragged next to him was another boy who had watched as the Guards sliced his grandmother in half for refusing to walk faster, they both were reliving the last hours in their dreams, all the pain, horrors, and grief over and over again._

Sync woke his whole left side ached so bad he wondered if he was still alive the only sound that insured him that he was indeed still in the world of the living, was the heavy thumping of combat boots against the packed earth as the Guard dragged him and the others along, always keeping the unnerving rhythm. He turned on both sides of him hung one boy and a girl, but he knew the girl would never wake up again due to the fact that driven through her chest was a large skinning dagger, she'd taken her own life after knowing that they were most likely heading towards death. The boy was tossing in his chains grumbling and whimpering, he sighed sadly pulling his knees under his neck he wrapped his arms around them, flinching painfully as burned skin touched healthy flesh. He felt tears swell up in his eyes again, but this time there was no fire to make them disappear, once they started he couldn't stop once it started they didn't stop, tears still streaming when his body gave out to exhaustion. When his eyes opened he was face to face with a pale blonde haired boy with a startling green eye "Hi." the boy said his voice no louder than a whisper, he wore a bandage over his right eye, Sync recognized him as the boy who'd been dragged next to him, he realized that he hadn't said anything back making him feel rather foolish.

"Hi, I'm Sync." The boy wore a sorrowful expression as he nodded at his name.

"I'm Dakota." He could hear the pain echoing through the boy's voice, Dakota rubbed at the shackles around his wrists, obviously trying to find a key hole but in vain, he soon looked up "Where are we."

Sync stared at him for a moment, not really contemplating the question, he looked around seeing forest on both sides. He sensed that they were going North, they would eventually cross a river, Sync's forte, he knew most of the rivers in the fallen state of Texas that hadn't been destroyed during the war. He repeated his thoughts to Dakota "I should be able to tell when we reach a river." he said over the sound of the boy yawning.

He watched as his new acquaintance curled up against the splintering wood floor that separated them from the ground, the chains forced him into a weird position but with in seconds he was asleep, snoring lightly, he doubted his friends sleep would be happy, but at least he could sleep. He sat listening to the whining of the horses, that pulled the Wagon. He tried to focus on the wagon a little more, the wood was Pacific Yew meaning it wasn't built anywhere near here, The metal fences that made up the walls were Aluminium they really didn't want them to escape. He stood walking over another pair of prisoners that slept nearby, he strained against the chains to see the horses until he was hurting even more, but he finally saw that pulling the wagon was six of the prettiest horse he'd ever seen, their pelts sparkled in the moonlight that shone down in waves making them look celestial.

He was so busy staring at the horses that he wasn't paying attention to his legs and how strained they were until they gave out. He collapsed right on top of one of the other prisoners he'd stepped over earlier. Sync might have expected a lot of thing when this happened, maybe they would yell or punch him, but what he got was totally unexpected, As he tried to recuperate he shook his hair, trying to get it from his eyes while also trying not to cry after he got a large amount of splinters in his burns. So he looked up hair sticking to his face and tears in his eyes, to find staring at him was the round face of a girl, it was then that he realized the position he'd put them in, she was lying on her side staring up at him with giant crystal blue eyes, he was pretty much straddling her at the moment. She had a delayed reaction because moments later she let out the loudest scream that might have ever left someones lungs, it was enough to make the horses balk fearfully, and the guards stop short before continuing the march.

The thing was Sync wasn't expecting to see a girl let alone fall on top of one, girls and women were supposed to be separated from the men and sent to a camp where they would spend the rest of their lives manufacturing things that the Royals and Guard needed to live. Why was she here anyway? Before he could even think the thought, the other prisoner that was sleeping next to her rose up, it was a boy around his age that looked like he wrestled lions for a living. He grabbed his collar so tightly that he felt like he was going to pass out, then threw him back so hard that he crashed against the metal bars and made the wagon rock back and forth. Sync snarled as the splinters were forced even further into his arm, the pain was scorching, he froze in pain so long that the air couldn't leave or enter his lungs, he was moments from blacking out completely when the man grabbed his shirt again and flung him even harder against the floor getting him a new set of splinter between his shoulder blades, he tasted blood, when he spat and it all he saw was blood, circles started dancing in his vision. He heard the sound of insane laughter, but when he tried to crane his neck a new wave of pain hit him, the laughter was so loud it was hurting his ears, he spat out blood again, when he looked up Sync saw the man and girl staring at him in horror. A new face entered his vision, it was his buddy Dakota he began shaking him furiously, it looked like he was screaming his name but he couldn't hear him over the laughter that was now reaching the point that it echoed through his skull. The laughter sparked all the memories of the past few nights, his house burning, his little sister and best friend burning in front of him, but it also unlocked memories from his long forgotten past, the day his sister was born, the day he met Drake and Alalis, his father buying Bedatin, and his mother's songbird voice. Dakota's voice was now over taking the Laughter, he yelled into his ear but it was still no more than a whisper as Sync relieved his entire life in a course of seconds, but it quickly gained volume from a whisper, to an inside voice that sounded like icebergs breaking in half. It was the first time he understood what he was saying.

"Sync, stop it. Stop. Sync stop."

_"Stop."_ Dakota screamed louder than a sonic boom, Sync flinched hard, but his vision cleared slowly of the circles, when he could finally see him clearly he smiled and said something inaudible, It was then that the pain slammed down on him with the weight of the world, and he spiraled into darkness.

ºøººøºøººøº

She sat stunned not only by the boy, but the brutality of her brother who sat beside her staring at his hands. The blonde boy was covered in blood, shaking, his friend lied unconscious and was also covered in blood, when she stared harder she could she that the dark haired boy had burns wrapping around his arms, and the right side of his neck. No wonder he reacted the way he did, she couldn't get his horrifying laughter out of her head, he was in so much pain that he wasn't thinking straight. She turned and glared at her brother, fiercely. "Were you trying to kill him?" She snarled ducking under the stares of the other prisoners, who were gawking at them horrified.

Her older brother Ryder, was 6'4, 256 pounds, and looked like he could take down one of the Guard's Bull Elephants. He had eyes a shade darker than her's but they had the same mane of blonde curls, only his was cropped to his scalp. He was still staring at his hands "I swear Nyx I didn't mean to hurt him like that, sis the white of his eyes went red for a moment, I. Didn't. Mean. To." Ryder let out a round of sobbs, she knew she shouldn't get angry at him but she couldn't help it, the boy's screams still echoed in her skull.

"You know you can't control your strength yet!" She wasn't going to let this one go "You understand that when he wakes up, if he does, how much pain he'll be in." He only nodded in response. She turned and saw the blonde boy curled up beside the raven haired one, he appeared to be sleeping but she wouldn't want to find out at the moment. She wanted to check if the boy was breathing, he was so still it scared her, she hadn't meant to scream like she did earlier he had startled her badly. So she crept over carefully, crawling over the blonde boy until she was right over raven boy, Nyx leaned forward and was about to place her fingers on his neck to take his pulse but she stopped short staring at the burn that covered his neck she could also see shards of wood embedded, it was enough to make her nauseous. His whole body was covered in the painful looking burns, so she decided on another tactic, she took off the hood she was wearing, and quickly pulled a feather from the lining. She held the feather to his nose and began tickling him a little at first but slowly sped up, but when he didn't react she shoved the feather into his nostril, and within seconds he let out the highest pitch sneeze she'd ever heard. He tried to hold back the giggles but couldn't help herself it was the first time she had laughed in so long and it felt amazing. But the laughter quickly ended when she turned and saw she was getting a fierce stare down by the blonde boy.

"Do you mind." He muttered his emerald green eye that was visible, showed that if she knew what was good for her she'd not answer, and she didn't, Instead she crawled back over to Ryder who was watching her with a curious look on his face, she turned and glared at him, he quickly went back to fiddling his fingers.

Nyx sat, the world suddenly felt like it was about to cave in. She missed her parents and knew that if the other prisoner knew who they were, they would be killed just for the simple fact of being alive when so many others have died at the hands of their parents. But you can't choose the family you're born into.


	3. Chapter 3

_It was obvious as they rode toward the end, that all loyalties were left behind, it was every man for themselves. But as Sync gained consciousness, he realized that he wasn't as alone as he felt, Dakota was there and even though they knew nothing of each other, they'd gained a friendship that would one day be pressed and stretched across time. Nyx danced with fire as she slept next to Ryder, her destiny was knocked off course the moment she was put on that wagon._

Sync lied on his back, staring through narrow eyes at the ceiling of the wagon, his head pounded like the drums of a town festival causing him to flinch now and then as he got used to the moonlight that poured through the bars, as they traveled down a dirt road. He could hear Dakota's heavy snoring and occasional mutter, but that didn't comfort the panic that was beginning to rise from his chest "Where are we." He thought as he tried multiple times to sit up, each time making very animalistic sounds before he finally gave up and rolled over onto his throbbing side. His harsh breathing was beginning to subside when he noticed the quietest of whispers, echoing through the silent, ever darkening night. Sync tried to focus on the voice, but the shifting wagon made it difficult, he ended up with a huge headache so deciding against moving was the measure he took and lied motionless for the next couple of hours.

Soon the faint whisper subsided, making way for the more apparent sounds of the night to come forth, and make themselves know. He could hear the horse's steel hooves stridulously battering the ground, each crack of the hard packed earth made him flinch, at the unnatural noises. Every so slowly the night turned into dawn and the stars began to fade away, like loved ones who could never stay more than an hour or two before they had the flee from the sun and moon. Sync so loved the stars for they reminded him that there will always be light in the darkness, but at that moment of time when the stars faded from sight was when he realized that he might not get out of this one alive and that the darkness was closing in, he felt like the last star among millions of miles of darkness. His tiredness was beginning to take it's toll on his psyche, he would've sworn by morning that alongside the wagon, ran shadows, his whole body gave out at once, quietly he slumped into sleep as those around him began rise from theirs.

ºøººøºøººøº

_Nyxica Dos DeAlto and Ryder Eain DeAlto, the youngest children of King Krin and Queen Lux, who ruled their world with an Iron Fist, knocking off rivals and killing those who dare stand in their way. Making them known as some of the worst rulers to ever rule over the people. Princess Nyx was known for going against her parents orders, usually dragging her older brother with her, and getting them both into vast amounts of trouble; But this time she had gone to far, now Nyx was riding towards fate at the speed of sound and Sync was about to stop her in her tracks in the strangest way either ever knew._

Nyx was curled into a corner of the bars, snoring lightly, dreaming she was in her room, at the top of her parent's mansion. She wished to be cradled in silk again adorned with the most silky pajamas one could ever wear. She would've slept longer if the wagon hadn't jerked to such a degree that her face ran into the metal bars, Nyx yelped before bolting right out of her cloak, exposing her body to the frigid temperatures that she was unaccustomed to. Ryder snored heavily, face down against the splintered wood, she couldn't understand how he slept like a rock ninety percent of the time, on those splinters. Her attention turned to the back end of the carriage where she knew the raven haired boy would be alongside blonde boy, she stood and shakily walked past those who stood stretching, while also stepping over those who still slept, when she finally made it over to them she sat a good distance away far enough not to be noticed but close enough that she could still see the multitude of scratches and cuts that peppered raven boy's skin. Nyx wasn't paying that much attention, as she studied his sleeping face with wonderment, and blonde boy sat down right in front of her, looking royally pissed and annoyed "What exactly do you hope to gain, from staring at my friend?" He asked with a slight british accent.

She blinked slowly, realizing she didn't a real reason to be there, she just wanted to make sure he was still breathing, So Nyx answered honestly "I just wanted to make sure my brother didn't hurt him to badly."

The blonde boy rolled his eye, which looked extremely comical, but she decided not to mention the fact "He's fine." he muttered before adjusting his eye patch "And I don't understand why you would care anyway." the boy added shifting and crossing his legs.

Nyx stared at him and wondered if he somehow knew of her origins, but quickly rebuked that thought, as they sat there he began to doze "I think it's only the right thing to do since my brother nearly killed him."

"Really now, I had absolutely know idea that your brother beat him to a near pulp, but it's fine as long as you check up on him." He growled in the most sarcastic tone, she couldn't believe that he would talk to her like that, didn't he know who she was? Wait, no he doesn't or else she'd probably be dead already. So she sat there with her head down, under the glare of the boy until a shifting movement from behind, caused him to turn.

Raven boy was muttering in his sleep about a horse, she didn't understand some of the words he spoke, they seemed to be from a different variant of English, Blonde boy noticed her confused face and huffed "The language he's speaking is called Rogue Latin which is pretty much just half the words are English and the other half is a near dead language called Latin. "

"What's a Rogue." Nyx guessed it was a stupid question, because the boy looked utterly shocked by her question.

Blonde shook his head in amazement "How'd you make it this far?" A distant chuckle crossed his lips before a sigh took over.

"I don't know honestly. Why?"

"A Rogue by most definitions is someone or something that goes against those in control." He stated not answering her later question.

"You mean like Rebels?"

"Yes, In a way we are but usually rebels can actually win. When we were together at least we had a chance, but after trying to fight against the Royals, we failed miserably, so many lost those they loved." Blonde rubbed his eyes, tears slowly speckled his cheeks, drifting down before dripping off his chin.

Nyx felt the atmosphere thicken slightly, looking around she found herself gazing upon fifty broken, defeated faces. The sudden realization hit her like a carriage full of coal, all the lives of those lost, the broken families, fallen brethren, was the direct result of her parents and their dark motives. Before she could fathom what was happening, waves of pent up tears streamed down her face, heavy sobs followed suit. Blonde boy didn't scold, instead he leaned over, picking up an aging grey quilt from the other side of Raven.

"Take this." He said tossing it into her grasp "You can sleep over here with us if you want, you'll have a smaller chance of getting bar marks on your face again." Not waiting for a reply he immediately lied back down, covering up with a faded blue sheet.

She found it a little overwhelming that he'd let her lie alongside them, not knowing who she was or even her name, but it was a nice feeling. So Nyx curled up back to back with the blonde boy, feeling the warmth over take her body before falling into a sound sleep.

ºøººøºøººøº

Sync woke with a start, and ended up face to face with Dakota, who had moments before shoved three Honey Biscuits into his mouth. His friend choked, spitting pieces everywhere including Sync's face. "Oh my gosh." His voice was muffled by the biscuits, making him sound even funnier "I swear I didn't mean to do it." It was obvious he was trying not to laugh so Sync rolled his eyes before setting his sights on the nearest biscuit to him.

He made grabby hands at it, to which Dakota noticed "Go ahead but save some for "Short Stuff"over here." his buddy promptly pointed down it was only then that he observed a small grey bundle lying next to Dakota's legs.

Sync chewed the doughy bread nervously eyeing the bundle "What exactly is 'Short Stuff'?"

He rolled his eyes dramatically "What do you think? It's a rabid wolf." He'd said it so persuasively that Sync actually believed him for a moment before coming to his senses.

"No really?"

Dakota leaned over and lifted one of the flaps, relieving the face of a girl, he didn't get a good look before Kota dropped the flap again. "Oh I see, makin some friends."

He just shrugged "She came over here to check on you but I ended up talking to her, she's not that bad."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know?"

"Where's she from?"

"I don't know?"

Sync was starting to wish he hadn't asked "Does she have any family?"

"Yep, it was her brother who kicked your butt."

He must have flinched because Dakota quickly muttered an apology "Oh it's her, I guess I'll save her some, after I lick all over them."

"Come on don't act that way."

"Did her brother knock you out?"

"No, but that would be immature to lick all the biscuits, what if I wanted another one. Also the simple fact that she wanted to check on you shows that she's beating herself up about it."

"Fine." Sync knew he couldn't argue with that, since she was there in the first place. So he angrily stared at her bundle.

He was not expecting it to move suddenly making him jump back slightly, the girl's head appeared from the quilt yawning greatly as she stretched to the heavens. It must have taken a moment for her to recuperate because she nearly fell flat on her face at least twice as she struggled from the constricting covers. When she was finally free she saw the biscuits and crawled over victoriously, before shoving a bun into her mouth whole. Sync and Dakota looked at each other, both held back laughter that seemed untameable. She must've heard their struggling, because she turned and looked at them like a startled deer, this was it for the boys as both let out the loudest laughter anyone had heard for a long time. The girl went from startled, to shocked, to pissed in a matter of seconds.

"How dare you laugh at me that was not funny." Her face grew red as they continued to laugh.

Sync was lying on the ground waving another bun "Ah my precious biscuit, nothing shall come between us." he said in the most annoying singsong voice he could muster.

She glared at him fiercely "I'm going to strangle you."

"To do that you'll have to catch me." He added before turning and crawling away quickly.

"Come back here!" She growled before crawling after him, while trying not to step on anyone.

_Dakota sat there totally forgotten, he had a slight smirk on his face that added to fact that he was thinking about what was to come. He leaned slightly in time to see the girl tackle Sync to the ground ruffle which probably wasn't good for his already shaky body, he let out a sigh and grabbed another bun, it was about time they added to their merry band of misfits._

_What did the Fates have in Store for them Anyway?_

**ºøººøºøººøº**

**Sorry about the long wait Writer's block is a horrible thing.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**~PB**


End file.
